onepiecegrandendeavorfandomcom-20200213-history
Logia
Logia is one of three of the Devil Fruit types. They typically give its user the ability to turn into a natural element of nature. Logia Devil Fruits are considered to be the most over powerful out of the three Devil Fruit types, as well as the rarest. Strengths Depending on the fruit, Logia Devil Fruits gives their user the ability to create, control, and turn into a natural element of nature either fully, or partially. One of the greatest strengths of Logia fruits are the defensive capabilities that they have to offer. A Logia user can be shattered, split, separated into multiple parts down to the size of dust, and afterwards, still be able to reform their bodies as long as their body is in an elemental state. Physical attacks will simply pass through or be absorbed into the user's elemental body, allowing them a large degree of intangibility. The only known exception to this is Laval Zandro's Yami Yami no Mi powers, where it absorbs strikes, and makes them stronger him suffer more pain than if he were to take the hit physically. In addition to their ability to become their element, Logia users can generate limitless amounts of their element and control it, giving them fearsome attack abilities. Logia users can also use their element in other ways related to their element. Certain Logia users can also control their respective elements that are not generated from their own bodies, but are already preexisting within the environment. They can accomplish so by utilizing their own element from their own body and adding it to the preexisting source, augmenting their already powerful force to higher and more versatile levels. However, none of the Logia users shown so far can manipulate their respective elements if it is in another state of matter or energy. Finally, Logia users' physical strengths do not influence the power of the fruit. Regardless of the original strength of the user, their gained powers are of the same scale. This is different from Zoan fruits, which act as physical strength multipliers, and Paramecia fruits, which can be used in conjunction with the user's physical abilities. However, the properties of the Devil Fruit's element can provide certain instances where the user can exploit it in conjunction with their own fighting moves. An example of this is how Laval Shizuka uses his fire element in conjunction with punches. Weaknesses Despite the fearsome power of Logia users, they are far from being truly invincible. Since all users are required to transform into their respective element voluntarily, sneak attacks are more likely to work, as the user will not have enough time to shift into their elemental state and avoid the attacks. However, with training, most Logia users learn to transform by reflex, eliminating their weakness of being attacked through conventional means. Inexperienced Logia users also tend to become seemingly overconfident, as they are unaccustomed to physically dodging or receiving attacks, due to the nature of their powers. Thus, if this advantage is neutralized by some means, they then have to start to rely on their own physical ability to dodge, a skill which they may or may not be proficient at. This is somewhat mitigated by the fact that most Logia users shown thus far are extremely physically tough, even when their bodies are vulnerable. However, for users who solely rely on their so-called invincibility while having little to no natural defensive power. Also, reforming their bodies after receiving an opponent's attack requires concentration. Another way to harm a Logia user is to exploit the element itself, using its properties to solidify the user's body and rendering them vulnerable to damage. In addition to solidifying the user's body, it is possible to use elemental weaknesses to a further extreme, completely neutralizing the element that makes up the user's body. Even though a Logia user can generate near-limitless amounts of their element, they cannot recover from blows that damage their true physical body, no matter what state it's in. In addition to this, Logia users cannot regenerate their limbs from their true body if they are severed. Users of Busoshoku Haki can strike Logia users as if they were human. When Haki is used in an attack to a Logia user while they are intangible, rather than nullifying the powers completely, it allows the Haki user to deal damage to them as if their bodies were normal. It also allows the one using Haki to grab the person in their transformed state as if they were tangible. Logia users should not transform into their element against people more proficient in the use of Haki than them, since the increased body volume also increases the area where the Logia user can be attacked. Finally, Logia users suffer the same weakness to the sea and Seastone as with other Devil Fruit users, forcing them back into their original form and sealing their powers. So far though, most Logia users seem to be able to avoid contact with the sea by either flying over the water or freezing it. Known Users * Laval Shizuka * Laval Zandro List of Known Logia Fruits List of Known Logia Fruits * Mera Mera no Mi Fire * Yami Yami no Mi Darkness